


Orange-Shirt-Guy x Dude-In-The-Blue-Shirt-That-Saves-Him-That-One-Time

by ThresherShark



Category: Sharknado
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThresherShark/pseuds/ThresherShark
Summary: I wrote this 5 years ago but was too big of a coward to make it a lemon. Please, bask in my PG-rated glory





	Orange-Shirt-Guy x Dude-In-The-Blue-Shirt-That-Saves-Him-That-One-Time

‘It was totally shocking. I never expected my time at flight school to end like this… things were crazy, but I wanted so much to survive… but… when I saw him, standing there, adjusting the equipment [nobody was entirely sure of the purpose of it was], I realized, there was someone I valued more than myself. Then… the shark, it was flying straight at him… I acted on impulse, shoving him out of the way… the last one I’ll ever touch. The shark slammed into me, and I was stabbed by the pointy thing.’

Blue-Shirt-Guy was up in heaven, looking at his hands, which could ever again touch Orange-Shirt-Guy. Angel tears fell from his dead-ass face as he said aloud. “I-I didn’t even think of the afterlife… I… I would have saved him, no matter what!.” He looked around the vast expanse of clouds. Many of Hollywood’s inhabitants rose through the clouds.

Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder. Sad eyes met. “hey…” it was Orange-Shirt-Guy.

“you.. you’re…!”

“I’m sorry. You sacrificed yourself for me, and I didn’t even make it… I’m trash… I-“

He was kissing him like a yaoi. It was incredible. “shhh, it’s ok, hun. You did your best.”

And they deaded[?] happily ever forever eternity for serious after.


End file.
